1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sampling system and to a process for its production. Systems of this type can be used simply and universally in chemical and biochemical analysis.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that electrochemical sensors are used to determine concentrations of substances in liquids (cf. F. Oehme: Chemische Sensoren [Chemical sensors], Vieweg Verlag, Braunschweig, 1991).
Besides individual sensors, it is also possible, with the aid of semiconductor technology, to produce continuous-flow analysis systems with integrated sensor elements (DE 44 08 352).
Continuous-flow systems of this type have the particular advantage that not only the liquid medium to be measured, but also calibration liquids can be pumped alternately through the system, so that regular calibration of the sensors is possible.
It is also known that continuous-flow analysis systems of this type can be equipped with a simple sampling device--a microdialysis needle.
Furthermore, a particularly cost-efficient mass-production technique has been introduced for the production of individual sensors (DE 41 15 414).
A disadvantage with the prior art is that continuous-flow analysis systems using silicon technology can be produced with low costs per item only if the number of items needed exceeds 100,000 per year. The same is true as regards microdialysis needles, which at the present time are still produced using skilled labour techniques.
Furthermore, the connection technique for continuous-flow sensors and microdialysis needles has not been developed to an extent such that tube and channel connections for the liquid medium to be measured can be produced, without cross-sectional widening and dead volume, with tolerable outlay.